The present invention relates to a battery cell, in particular to a lithium-ion battery cell, having a first terminal which is arranged within a second terminal, and also to a battery module, a battery, a method for producing the battery module and to the use of the battery.
A battery cell is an electrochemical energy store which, when it is discharged, converts the stored chemical energy into electrical energy by virtue of an electrochemical reaction. It is evident that, in the future, new battery systems which are subject to very high demands in respect of reliability, safety, performance and service life will be used both in stationary applications, such as wind power plants, in motor vehicles which are designed as hybrid or electric motor vehicles, and also in electronics devices. Owing to their high energy density, lithium-ion batteries in particular are used as energy stores for electrically driven motor vehicles.
DE 102012215205 A1 discloses a cell connector which has a covering device with an internal thread. The internal thread of the cell connector can be connected to an external thread of a battery cell.
DE 2901427 A1 discloses a rechargeable battery having an internal thread into which a pipe with an external thread can be screwed. The housing has a further internal thread which is arranged coaxially in relation to the first internal thread and interacts with an external thread of a tool in order to screw the rotatable pipe into the battery or out of said battery.
DE 102012218162 A1 discloses an apparatus for connecting a plurality of energy storage modules to one another. In this case, screws which have an external thread are in each case provided for connecting the modules. Furthermore, the screws have an internal thread in the screw cap, which internal thread is arranged concentrically in relation to the external thread.
EP 2675000 A1 discloses a battery cell having two terminals which protrude parallel in relation to one another from the same surface of the housing of the battery cell. In this case, the two terminals are of pin-like design and comprise an external thread onto each of which a nut is screwed.